Wanted: Female Friends
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Superbowl Sunday on a Monday as well? How atrocious! A recap of Téa's experience when the Pittsburgh Steelers and the Arizona Cardinals go at it. One-shot.


**A/N: **I've been sick all weekend and decided to update with just a random fic. It kind of shows how I feel about the Super Bowl- pointless. But, for all intents and purposes, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** It's a moot point. YuGiOh is not mine. Neither is the NFL.

**Warnings:** Slight vulgarity. Shows how people really get into this stuff.

* * *

Téa sighed, putting away the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and hearing the random remarks from the guys in the living room. Every now and then she would give a start of surprise after Joey or Tristan would exclaim something along the lines of, "_Run, damnit, run!_" It got so annoying after a while that she tried relentlessly to tune them out, but with little success; they always seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

"I need some female friends," she growled to herself through clenched teeth. Though she had been saying this for quite some time now, she still believed it to be quite true. And Téa couldn't help but wonder what was so great about football as she wiped the table clean of the lasagna splatters Joey made earlier.

"That's it!! _Run!!!_" screamed Joey.

"Block him! _Block him!_" came Tristan's own exclamation.

Téa jumped again in surprise, and blinked at the dishrag she was holding. And then, being the confident woman she was, she threw it down onto the table, face hardening with irritation, and stormed right in the living and stopped only when she became an obstruction to their line of vision to the TV. With her shoulders squared and a basic hands-on-the-hips maneuver, she glared at them. However, they didn't seem to notice her expression as it was her torso that blocked the screen of the television set.

"Aw, come on Téa!" Joey said, trying futilely to crane his neck around her to see the football game. Tristan tried a more tactful approach by tugging on her arm, trying to pull her away.

"Come on, we have to see the Cardinals win, Téa!" he said helplessly in a broken, yet petulant child's voice. She remained stationary, glancing up at Yugi who was the only one who happened to remain on the couch throughout the entire game. Even so, he had a distant and lost look on his face, as if he had been brutally severed from the TV screen.

"Do you not hear what we're telling you?" Joey snapped. She looked down to him. "We have to watch the game!" Her frown deepened.

"And did you not hear what _I_ told _you_? I asked you to keep it down!"

"We were keeping it down!" Tristan insisted. Téa arched an eyebrow at him which made them both sigh in annoyance.

"It's Superbowl Sunday, Téa! Cut us some slack here!"

"We promise to be quieter!" Tristan urged.

"When I invited all you to my house," Téa said, feeling her frustration boil. "I thought we were all going to have a nice time-"

"We _are_ having a nice time!" said Joey.

"Maybe you are, watching football, but I'm not."

"That's because you're a girl. You wouldn't understand this guy stuff," Tristan pointed out.

"You could have at least helped me out when I was cleaning up after the two of you pigs!"

"Look, we're really sorry but can we pick this discussion up another time. Like, maybe, after the game?" Joey pleaded.

"We'll make it up to you, Téa. Promise," Yugi said quietly, still with a lost look in his eyes.

Before Téa could reply again, a loud noise issued from the TV behind her and before she could react to it, Joey and Tristan had mystically pried her away from her spot where she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, standing back up. But, again, they didn't seem interested in her. This time, Tristan's expression had turned triumphant while Joey's seemed thoroughly disappointed.

"Yes! Go Cardinals!" Tristan cheered.

"No way! Come on Steelers!" Joey chided. Téa sighed hopelessly and returned to the kitchen, slumping down in a chair.

She wasn't going to say it this time but she was going to think it: _I need some female friends._

After another sigh, she perked up when the phone suddenly caught her attention. Maybe she _did_ have some female friends. She picked up the phone, dialed a number, and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

It didn't take long.

"Hello?" came the glum voice of Rebecca Hawkins. In the background, Téa could hear the loud cheers and exclamations of men watching a football game.

"Rebecca?" said Téa. "This is Téa, I hope you don't mind me calling your cell…"

Rebecca's voice suddenly became more animated.

"Téa?" she asked enthusiastically. "No, I don't mind at all. In fact I'm glad you called. I've been here watching the Superbowl with nothing to do. Our own TV broke so Duke Devlin invited us over. He and Grandpa have been going at it for quite some time now, especially after that last play. You see, Duke is for Pittsburgh while Grandpa favors Arizona. They haven't stopped _yelling_. It's quite annoying, really."

Téa smiled to herself.

"I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

_~Nuit Songeur_


End file.
